The subject application is directed to a system and method for logging document processing device status data. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for logging the status of document processing devices at predefined intervals via a secondary memory device.
Document processing devices, such as printers, facsimile machines, or other document output devices, which provide a given document processing function, as well as multifunction peripherals that are capable of providing more than one document processing function, are constantly being improved relative to the array of available functions. Increased functionality is related to complexity of the device. As devices become more complex, there are more subsystems that may fail. These subsystems operate either alone, or in cooperation with others, to accomplish complex document processing operations. Since many systems are used, and are used in various combinations in accordance with a selected operation, it is difficult to diagnose problems that may periodically surface during operation. A failure of one subsystem is often difficult to separate from others with which it cooperates during an operation. Additionally, a similar symptom may be returned from more than one cause. A good understanding of a failure or other problem is required to allow for remedying a problem. With complex machinery, system administrators increasingly rely on system logs that are obtained by status or operational data accumulated during use.
Document processing devices, particularly those in a shared environment, such as an office, are often in frequent if not, continuous, operation. Acquisition of status data for all such usage can result in a staggering amount of information. However, such information is only needed in the event of a problem, as noted above. For this reason, in conventional systems, detailed logging or status data related to operations of a document processing device is typically stored in a plurality of circular buffers in the memory of the device. Such logging information is generally overwritten after a predetermined period of time.